


Have a seat and we'll see what comes up

by Magtele (Mjolnir)



Series: Its good to be the King [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjolnir/pseuds/Magtele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the kinkmeme prompt, King Erik and Consort Charles find a way to pass the time while holding court. Alex is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a seat and we'll see what comes up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt  
> Um um, inspired by an image that stuck in my head from the above tutor prompt. >>
> 
> I want to see King Erik holding his court sessions with his consort Charles sitting in his lap. Charles is fully clothed and looks perfectly presentable, except that Erik's cock is buried to the hilt in Charles ass the whole time.

*

 

Alex stuck his head out of the carriage and tried not to gape in awe at the large metal arches that curved over the wide paved road that lead to the palace. This was his first time going to court, and they had nothing like this in his home village, which he privately admitted to himself, was rather underdeveloped. Guards lined the roads periodically right up to the large ornate gates right before a delicate, arching bridge that seemed like a soft breath could shatter, but Alex suspected was stronger than it seemed.

The carriage slowed and came to a stop in front of the gates, and Alex nervously smoothed out his tunic before affecting an air of nonchalance. The attendant who opened his carriage door had a face as if he had smelled something bad, and he pulled out his handkerchief before holding it to his nose.

“We will escort you to the King’s Court. It is almost in session.” The man sniffed, decked out in a particularly eye bleeding combination of silver and magenta, the same as the guards around them. Alex raised and eyebrow, fairly sure that he outranked a _servant_  and would be damned if he felt intimidated before he had even gotten the chance to get out of the carriage.

“We?”, he asked, looking around the otherwise empty courtyard. Just then a flustered looking woman in a black tunic with silver trappings came jogging into the courtyard.

“You are the last arrival, the court has almost started. King Magneto does not tolerate latecomers, if you miss this one you will have to come back tomorrow.” she said in a firm voice, catching Alex by the arm and practically dragging him along.

“But...my luggage-” he protested, half turning back to the carriage.

“It will be taken care of , do not worry.” she said, continuing to drag him towards a set of smaller metal doors to the side of the ostentatious front entrance.

“Is this the SERVANTS ENTRANCE?” Alex asked, half scandalized and struggling against her freakishly strong arms.

“No, this is the PEOPLE WHO COME IN LATE entrance, now COME. ALONG.” Her tone brooked no argument and Alex found himself starting to hurry along despite himself. He did not want his first impression to be a bad one. He also had a duty to his hometown.

*

She dragged him down a wide silver hallway bordered with metal statues of figures in odd poses, but Alex barely got a chance to gape before he was shoved unceremoniously into a room practically bristling with Lords and Ladies of Genosha. The room was unbelievably...gaudy, in Alex's admittedly inexpert opinion. The walls were done over in shades of white marble with metallic panels everywhere with what looked like scenes from past events imprinted, like metallic tapestries. Large pillars rose from the floor up to to the domed ceiling fresco. At the far end of the room, a large, equally gaudy throne rested on a marble dais, done all over what looked like different metallic alloys. As Moira pushed him closer, Alex got his first good look at the legendary King of Genosha. 

The first thing he noticed was that the tall, broad shouldered man was sitting on the silver monstrosity of a throne, was younger than he had previously thought. He had short but thick platinum blonde hair that curled slightly at the end, too white to be called blonde, with a metal circlet covered in what looked like tiny metal barbs resting on top of his head, and his ice blue eyes were oddly intense, alighting on various Lords and Ladies in the room. He looked...dangerous, to say the least, in a black tunic complete with a ridiculously long magenta cape bordered in red that covered most of him, shading most of his lower body and the dais from view.

The second thing that Alex noticed was that there was a man sitting on his lap.

He was also rather young looking, with brown hair that flopped over his eyes in a artful tousle. He also seemed quite calm, the only show of discomfort being a wash of color over his cheeks. His eyes were the most extraordinary shade of blue, and he too had a circlet on his head, but it seemed to be made out of a bone-like material. From what Alex could see he seemed to be wearing a formfitting white tunic with silver accents, but the lower half of his body was covered by King’s long magenta cape. Peeking out from behind the throne was a brown lump of fabric, but before Alex could crane his neck to see what it was, Moira started to speak, her voice ringing out in the large hall.

“All are here, the court is ready, the King and his Consort shall preside.” Alex belatedly realized the silver medallion on her chest as the seal of the Secretary of Genosha, and immediately tried to stave off mild panic. Did he say something stupid on the way here? How was he supposed to know that the freaking fourth most powerful person in the country would meet him at the door!? The metal staff next to the throne levitated in the air, and once, twice, tapped on the marble dais, signaling the start of the court session.

“The Crown calls forth the first supplicant, please.” The Consort's voice rang out in the large hall, sounding very calm and confident for a man who was being dandied on his husband’s knee in front of the whole freaking court.Alex raised his eyebrows at the display before shaking his head.

People at the capital were something else.

*

“First supplicant.” Charles called out, rather proud of his steady voice as as Erik shifted minutely under him. Charles risked a glance back and bit back a laugh at the expression on the other man's face. To the lords and ladies of the court he looked his usual dangerous self, eyebrows drawn down low over his ice blue eyes, one hand propped up under his chin. Only Charles could see the faint lines of strain around the other man's mouth, feel the way his other hand was clamped like a vise around Charles' hip underneath the robe.

 _'You're going to leave a bruise, love'_

Underneath the robe, Erik's considerable length was buried sweetly inside of him. Charles relished the burn he felt around his entrance at the size of Erik's erection, felt the tiny twitches of Erik's hips as he tried to thrust upward without much movement.

 _' **Fuck** , Charles'_ Despite his outwardly attentive expression, Erik's thoughts were a jumble of _fucktightgoodgodCharles_ over and over again, battering at Charles' admittedly shot mental shields. He sat back slightly on Erik's lap, biting his lip as Erik twitched upwards again, desperate to just thrust, just to bend Charles forward and slam into his tight hole until he came screaming in front of all of these blasted sycophants. He wanted to fill him up with his come and then push him to the dais floor and lick it all back out- Charles bit back a loud moan at the filthy thoughts slipping past his usual shields. He turned it hurriedly into a cough, and he clenched around Erik's cock in retaliation, relishing Erik's barely perceptible indrawn breath at the movement.

 _'Oh fuck Charles, don't!'_ Erik's thoughts had a pleading tone to them that Charles wasn't ashamed to admit that he quite enjoyed, but what he really wanted was for Erik to shift over a bit to exactly where he wanted him. Keeping one hand on Erik's ridiculously long -bloody gaudy thing, it came in useful for something- cape, he pulled it further over their lower bodies, and started to squirm delicately, rolling his hips to shift Erik's cock further towards...a white hot flare of pleasure shot up his spine and he stiffened slightly, exhaling hard through his nose to keep from panting. There it was, fuck that was good. He tried to keep the blissful expression off his face and looked out towards the petitioners, scanning their minds for any alarmed thoughts. To them, it just looked like he was uncomfortable at being made to sit on his husband's lap for this session, they just struck it down as another one of King Magneto's eccentricities.

There were only several petitioners today, for which Charles was glad, he didn't think that Erik (nor himself) could stand too much of this. The first man stepped up to the Petitioner's Bench and started in on his plea, in this case, for repayment for damaged goods that a neighboring property had inflicted. Charles lent half an ear to the man and kept the rest of his attention solely on driving Erik right out of his mind.

By the third petitioner, Erik's thoughts were past speech projection, and had started to take on the dreamy impressions that he always resorted to when he was having sex. Charles was getting flickers of Erik wanting him to use his powers to make the members of the court see nothing while Erik spread him open and fucked him deep and hard the way he wanted it. Charles shook his head, grinding his hips in little tiny imperceptible circles, grinding Erik's cock against that spot inside him that made him fight to keep his breathing regular. His tunic was rucked up around his stomach underneath the cape, erection hidden by the folds of fabric. He could feel the tip of his cock brushing faintly against the fabric, the teasing touch maddeningly soft.

Charles could feel Erik's composure slowly slipping, the twitches in his hips becoming slightly more pronounced as he fought his urge to slam up into him.  
 _'Make them..oh god make them not see Charles I'm close, I cant-'_ Erik's hand had gone from being propped up under his chin to clenching the arms of the throne stiffly. Charles smiled and ran a soothing hand down Erik's thigh.

 _'Patience, love. It's almost over. You're not allowed to come until then. I'm not changing any memories.'_

Erik's response came not in words, just a general sensation of _pleaseletmecanIletme-_ "The Crown declines to grant that request." Charles said out loud, responding to the third petitioner while simultaneously sending a mild nipping sensation to Erik's neck. 'I am not erasing memories today, love. I will take over if I have to.' He squeezed Erik's erection again, softer this time, and Erik was unable to bite back a low growl as Charles flicked scenarios through his mind that involved an immobile Erik held at Charles mercy, unable to come while he fucked himself on the other man.

The petitioner currently describing his case, fell silent, turning pale, and stammered "Although, your Majesties, it's not as urgent as I might have previously stated...." The poor man almost tripped on his robes backing down off the podium, and  practically fleed from the hall.

God, it was getting harder to ignore the flickers of pleasure that thrummed through his body, the overwhelming instinct to just move. He felt completely exposed and filthy at the same time, wondering what the lords and ladies of the court would say if they could see their King rutting in his throne like an animal. He had to bite his lip at the sharp spike of arousal he felt at that thought, squirming again to grind the King's cock against that spot.

"The next supplicant will be the last the Crown will see for today," announced Charles in a decidedly unsteady voice, ignoring the cries of dismay from the remaining petitioners. "Any remaining requests will either wait on our pleasure tomorrow, or will be addressed to the Secretary in our absence.” He winced a bit at the flare of outrage and exasperation coming from Moira's direction, but he couldn't control Erik for longer. The next petitioner was a short blonde, or brown haired young man, at this point Charles was so aroused by the short panting breaths that Erik was unable to completely hide that his petition went by in a bit of a blur.

"The Crown welcomes you to the court, young Lord..." a quick skim of the boy's mind provided him with the general gist of the request, "Lord Summers. You may go with the Secretary as well, she will provide you with what you require. This court is over." Charles ignored the indignant anger that poured through the boy, overhearing a _'All this way and they brush me off!?'_ before the boy was urged off the dais by the attendants. Charles was rather hoping that he wouldn't have to talk for much longer, at this point he did not fully trust h voice. The fabric rubbing over his erection was driving him mad, and if he didn't come soon he was going to break his rules and ride Erik's cock hard, the court's memories be damned.

The scepter near the throne levitated once again, wobbled a bit, and more fell against the marble dais than slammed against it. Close enough, thought Charles, as he shamelessly encouraged a sense of impatience around the hall. Lords and Ladies streamed from the exits, the rest of the petitioners following an annoyed Moira to her office.

"This room will be sealed while the Crown deliberates on the cases." Charles said again, this time to the guards who stood in the doorways to the now empty hall. The man nodded and sealed the large doors. Charles could feel his awareness waiting right outside, making certain that no one entered until they gave the word.

As soon as the doors closed, Erik exploded into motion, roughly leaning Charles forward and slamming his hips into him, letting his head drop back. "Fuck... **fuck**...Charles, god, I needed this. Let me...let me, fuck, I'm going to make you scream, teasing me like that."

Charles let out a low cry as Erik's cock hammered into him roughly. He pushed the cape aside and grabbed his erection, fisting the head rapidly. "Yes, Erik..fuck me, **god** " Erik's hips stuttered into him, rhythm less, he let out a sobbing breath when Erik's hands moved up to his shoulders, fucking all thoughts of keeping quiet out of his brain. God, he loved this, loved the way how the other man felt inside of him. Erik pulled on Charles' shoulders, pressing his back against the other man's chest and sliding his hands down to his hips. Slowing his pace, he fucked up into Charles slow and deep, grinding the other man onto his cock in small circles. Charles threw his head back against the other man's shoulder, raising one hand to clasp around the back of the King's neck while the other worked his own erection rapidly. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't even think about anything besides the sharp spikes of pleasure every time Erik pushed into him, grinding into him.

Erik slammed into him once, twice more, practically lifting him out of the seat before he let out a loud groan, coming deep inside Charles. Charles sobbed, fisting the head of his erection as the echoes from Erik's orgasm washed over him, tipping him to the breaking point. “No, not yet, Erik...oh God Erik, I think I'm..” He cried out in protest as he felt himself being lifted from the other man's lap, then placed onto the velvet cushions of the throne before the other monarch knelt in front of him. "Erik, wha-"

Erik gently spread his legs to either side of the armrests on the throne, and Charles squirmed, helplessly turned on at being so completely exposed. He let out a a low moan as Erik's mouth engulfed his cock. He put little finesse into it, and messily licked all around the base before sucked hard over the swollen head. "Jesus Christ Erik, don't stop don't stop don't..oh god." Charles panted, clenching his hands in Erik's thick locks, tearing off the metal circlet. Erik swallowed him to the hilt, working his length with his throat, and pushed two fingers back inside him roughly. Sparks flew across his vision and Charles screamed, spurting come deep into Erik's throat. It seemed to last forever, his cock weakly twitching as he felt the other monarch swallow around him.

The room took a long time to stop spinning after that. Charles couldn't say how long it was before he snapped out of his post-orgasmic haze. He was wrapped in Erik's cape, lying on the dais in front of the throne. Erik idly ran his fingers through his hair. "We are never doing that again." he rumbled softly, but Charles could feel that he was too pleasantly lethargic to really mean it.

"Well, the next time you want to have sex in the throne room, make sure that you don't initiate right before you know that court will be held." Charles scolded, but there was no bite in his statement. He was feeling too delightfully well fucked to complain about Erik's insatiable libido.

"Well next time don't wear that tunic, and I won't be tempted to jump you in the throne room." Erik retorted, his hands running up the side of Charles' bare legs. Charles' silver and white tunic was incredibly formfitting, and short enough to show off the indecently tight brown calfskin trousers that had originally come with the set. Charles purred at the feeling and idly wondered where they had thrown his trousers. He lifted his head, catching Erik's lips in a kiss.

"Considering that the Consort does most of the actual holding of court, we should really put another throne in here, that way I'll actually have a proper place to sit." Charles mused after they broke apart. He ran his hands idly along the silver carvings of the foot of the throne.

Erik grinned, "What would be the fun in that?"


End file.
